baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CalOkand
Welcome Hello and welcome to - a Baldur's Gate franchise knowledge base built by the fans, built for the fans! Your contributions to the The Planar Sphere page have made our community a better place, thank you and keep up the good work! Please do not hesitate to leave a message on my talk page if I can be of any help. Islandking (talk) 06:16, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Throne of Bhaal additions Hi! And thanks for the many additions! Thought, it might be good to inform you of why I made some corrections to them (and which), especially the Tattered Parchment … *I've switched on most articles the "appears in Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn" to "Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal" (same in the infobox), because that's where they appear. Also I've capitalized the game names, as is usual (though not done everywhere). *On the Tattered Parchment I've switched to (which also is something that should be applied to all according article sections, though this is a slow step-by-step process): doesn't center the content and line breaks aren't an issue, neither – they don't break italicizing, as they would in quote; so there's no need of inserting s. *I've also added the three item codes. *The description's introduction now appears – with slightly adjusted grammar, thus not as "quote" – only once at the beginning of the section. *I've changed the order of the three descriptions so that they read as one text now; I've also added linkable anchors to them, though – at the moment – this isn't of much use. (But you could link to a specific one, if desired.) Keep up the good work! :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 15:28, September 4, 2018 (UTC) :Re: :How can you "have no idea how the item codes work" when you are adding so many? ;) :Uhm … I have to correct myself: in the first list item there above, of course I wanted to say that "I've italic'''ized the game names", not "capitalized" (there was nothing wrong with that). :Tell me, are you a native English speaker? Is it "found '''on the xy-level of Watcher's Keep" or "in the xy-level of Watcher's Keep"? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:53, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Re: Category Hi. A category does not come into existence, even if it already contains pages, until it's actively created. Take a look at your link, Category:Stub, and you still see the big "Create" button to the upper right – so nothing's gone wrong, nothing to do for me regarding this. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 00:52, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :However, and as you may have noticed already, some templates automatically put articles they're used on in certain categories, as e.g. and most (perhaps all) infoboxes. In those cases the category should not be added manually on top. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:52, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :And another thing: use a – there is one main category that contains sub-categories, these again have sub-categories in them, and so on … Usually (though there are exceptions!) an article/page/file should not be sorted into a sub-category and a parent-category of that. I'm aware that this often is ignored on this wiki, and for some images or certain categories it makes sense to have the pages in several ones (for example, an NPC category would have sub-categories, ordering them by e.g. location, but a complete overview of all names in the game is still a useful feature – so every NPC should also be in the parent-category) – not so for item images, though, in the way you did it: adding them to the Category:Images is redundant. However, many thanks for doing this, anyway! Here's way too many . -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:20, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::I repeat what I said and ask you to please not add the ::*Category:Items anymore manually to articles with the Template:Infobox item – this is automatically done by the template, and for a reason; ::*Category:Article stubs anymore manually to articles with the Template:Stub placed somewhere – this is automatically done by the template. ::I've also removed the manually added Category:Gems from the Scepter Gem, because this was done automatically as well when you set "Gem" as value for the type/general. ::If you don't know which categories are set automatically, either use the preview feature if you are editing classically (scroll down to the bottom, where they're listed), or save the page when done with the rest if you're editing visually and check the categorization. You can then still add missing ones. But, please, don't add manually those that are already set. ::There's another comment at the end. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:24, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Erroneous xth bullet points Ha ha … You will encounter these frequently. Islandking thought, these may be a good way of encouraging readers to add to the sections. I disagree, however, and prefer a proper layout. So, thanks! ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:41, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Cleaning up the wiki's images Really? You want to help in this? That's such a big task … Okay. A word (or two) about me, first. I'm admin here, but not for too long, since June 2018. I'm also admin on other wikis, and have some experience in wikiing. I may have different points of view on many topics that seem to be established here. For example that image policy you fixed is something I almost ignore. (Should perhaps update it some day, as people obviously are using it. ;) I want to do changes to the category system, create a working tree for image categories, and clean them up. All. But that may take a decade or something … Many images on many wikis are treated the same way as here: no category, no license added during or after upload. This is a big task everywhere. I already have extracted all PNGs from all versions of all game files. And over time I will upload these. Not as new ones if already a version exists and has the proper quality, though. I don't use the Template:Image information, I have my own structure of adding the info I want to see on a file page. Perhaps one day I implement that into this template, but here's so much to do that I can't tell if I'll really do it or when. So, any help is much appreciated! :) I have an own concept for images (you don't have to edit images to appear like this, but might regard it when uploading a file – if you want to). It concerns the naming, as well as the summary and categorization. You can see examples on a boilerplate page for my personal use, to copy+paste things when uploading. Feel free to use it or copy it to your own user space: User:CompleCCity/Boilerplates. *Some examples from a recently overhauled article (not finished, yet), the Lynx Eye Gem: ** File:Gems CMISC16 Description image BG1.png – the description image is used for 10 or 15 different gems, so no individual name ** File:Gems CMISC16 Description image BG1EE.png – enhanced version ** File:Lynx Eye Gem IMISC1700000 Item icon BG1.png – with numbers, to distinguish it from the following one ** File:Lynx Eye Gem IMISC1700001 Item icon BG1.png - except for a switched suffix, this is the same through all game editions, so I used the very first one * For the description image that I placed: it's from the original games, as well, though people might think, the "enhanced" version might fit better – not me, because BGIIEE, BGIEE and SoD all use different versions of the file; and I won't go and update an image every year or two only because some developer thought we have to "enhance" something again. The old games were more consistent, regarding this. (Other versions of the file can be found in the article's gallery.) When it comes to decisions of which one of duplicated files should be used, these points can be considered: # Image quality – of course the better one should stay, the one with the higher resolution (if not upscaled manually) and transparent background. Also PNG is usually preferred to JPG or GIF (not on large maps, due to their file size). # Usage – why keep an image that is used nowhere and delete one that appears on ten pages? # Better naming – see above for examples; "Golden torso item artwork.png" is much better than "IMISCAY00000.PNG" (still not what I'd like it to be). However, as an admin I also am able to rename files (or overwrite JPGs with PNGs) – keep that in mind when finding issues or pointing me to something. # Date of upload – perhaps not always last in the list: I like the idea of crediting an original contributor instead of somebody else who was too lazy to do a file search or care about the duplicate warning. It's a bit unclear in the examples you mentioned. The old versions where uploaded years before, but the article for them wasn't created back then. As the images are duplicates only by name, not by content, no duplicate warning showed up. And the only difference is the spelling of the game index. The newer description image has a slightly better quality in size, the icon, however, looks scaled up and the old one is better. Anyway, both will some day be replaced with transparent versions. (Not today – there are other things to do for me.) For the real duplicates: Unfortunately there's no overview, no list of them. (At least I couldn't find one.) There's a tool, however, to help finding them, – but that would require active search, and that's not something you have to do or I would expect from you (or any wiki contributor). And anyway – sure, your help is appreciated, but it's not your "task", not something with priority or such or expected. Do whatever you want to do here, and feel not responsible for the clean-up chores. Creating new articles is much more fun. ;) Deletion: the proper way would be to add to the file page. An alternative might be to directly add the appropriate Category:Candidates for deletion – easier and less time consuming, but you can't name a reason this way. Do as you wish, and keep up contributing. If there are any questions, ask. :) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 21:57, September 9, 2018 (UTC) :In e.g. the case of the two Switch for an Engine images, File:BGEE Switch For An Engine item artwork.png and File:Switch for an Engine.png, I would not delete the one you suggested, but the one that is currently (and always has been) used. The EE version might appear to have a better quality, but that's becoming irrelevant when a transparent version gets uploaded. Reasons: Placing the game index first in the filename isn't the best choice, and it's one of the cases where I'd like to credit the original contributor. :Similar for the File:Ring of protection plusone2.png: why hasn't Islandking replaced the old version with the transparent one, instead of making the former an unused image? No, should be viceversa. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:29, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for all that categorizing! :) ::I'll care about the candidates for deletion, specifically the portraits, later, but one word about those: 21'0'×330 is the standard resolution, not 21'2'×330. ::There's also a new comment further up. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 13:24, September 14, 2018 (UTC) :::I have to correct myself again: I cannot switch JPG to PNG. Thought, that works, but have to take the usual way: upload PNG, delete JPG. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:48, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Well … … usually people apologize when creating unnecessary work for other people. You, however, added thirty-eight (38!) new pages to be by an admin, only to give them a little time later the flag to be deleted – by an admin, again. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:41, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :Then it's good to here/see, you're well again! :) :Still you could please follow my request at Category naming and not create new ones, named "Caelar" or "[[:Category:Faldorn Dialogues|Faldorn 'D'ialogues]]". -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:54, September 18, 2018 (UTC) Category naming I know, many (not all!) existing on this wiki follow the games' capitalization that's used in e.g. item names, but categories should be capitalized by proper rules, i.e. "Glint Gardnersonson dialogues" instead of "… Dialogues", for example. Please regard this in the future when adding/creating new categories. Thanks. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:00, September 17, 2018 (UTC) One question Hi again. Say, you're adding categories to files, around ten or more in a minute. How do you do this that fast? -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 09:13, September 19, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, thanks. Just wanted to be sure, you're not using bot tools. :By the way, I've re-added some "Image needed" (another one of those that should have a lower-case) on pages where the current one is of very poor quality. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:30, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Area Maps Categories Jfyi, not sure if any of the pics displayed on my profile page should be categorized in any official capacity, as most have been edited by me in a very particular way, for a specific reason ...unless they're to be incorporated into a proper article, but I'd say that might be a bit dubious. Just food for thought... Dsurian (talk) 04:29, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Portrait categories Hi again! First: many, many thanks for all the categorization of that mass of files! Keep up the good work! But I ask you to not add to the portraits categories anymore – there are only three missing as of now, and they will be done tomorrow, I think. I will still make improvements after that, but – at least for now – they should only contain official or semi-official images, pages and subcategories. If you need a category like them, you can use creature portraits instead, which I currently keep as sort of "work space" for files to be done, yet. By the way, what do you think of that system? Does it have your approval? Do you think, it's useful? Or completely overdone and too complicated, confusing? You also can have no opinion, that's okay. ;) After all, it was you who set the ball rolling, after adding the first portraits to the candidates for deletion. I will take a look at that PPE thing soon. And perhaps you've noticed that I have recategorized some user images or wiki user images (also a mess, to have two of these) as talk page images – all those that appear on talk pages or comments. Well, as you're currently working, perhaps not "all". ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 17:28, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, when I asked for your opinion, I actually meant that whole portrait categories thing with all its subcategories, not specifically PPE or creature portraits. ;) :You couldn't know of "the latter" – I only created it during the process of removing that misspelled category. Which was, by the way, a fine first run for my bot – thanks for the opportunity! :) :It's not necessary to add the creature portraits category to the PPE one: as said, that only serves as some workspace for portraits that have to be done, yet. When I'm finished, it should be empty, but instead of deleting it, it will become a redirect to portraits, for naming consistency. :Uhm, could you please bear in mind that manually adding the items category shouldn't be done for articles that have the (auto-categorizing) item infobox … thanks! ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 14:23, September 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks for the feedback! ::Yes, I assumed that you like the by artist one when you immediately added the gallery to Thea Kent, after I had created the page. ;) Dumb by me, not to think of that myself, but on the later two I followed your example. ::I created a similar system on the Icewind Dale wiki, where the class is the basis for all portraits: they are named by it, and I'm talking of the original game filenames. Here, however, it might indeed be redundant, somehow. At least very vague, unclear and not always obvious, except for some files that were – here as well – named after a class by the artist; see Thea Kent's two shaman portraits, for example. Perhaps I reduce that part of the tree to only have the class groups: warriors, rogues, wizards and priests. Or remove the detailed ones at least from ambiguous portraits. ::And I will make the category descriptions more clear. And update the related articles, Portraits and Portrait File Names. In the end, the categories – as in most cases – will only be a pure alphabetical listing of files. ::Next steps (don't know, yet, if to- or on another day): Glint's beta portrait, two more portrait mods, then researching the original portrait artist(s), more info about the artists, implementing info from the PORTRAIT.2da, unification of the summaries, … But perhaps I start with an update on the upload mask. ::Having similar information about Voice Actors sounds (haha) like a great idea! Try to rely more on Wikipedia, then, although that article is based on IMDb (and I did that myself). The latter is often not accepted as a good source on wikis, and WP always preferred. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:36, October 1, 2018 (UTC) What links here Let me tell you of a very neat tool: . But instead of opening a separate page and copy+paste the article/file-name into a search box, there's the much easier way of using the (collapsible) page bottom menu "My Tools" on any page or file and choose "What links here" – et voilà: you e.g. find . So, I've recategorized that file. ;) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 04:27, October 4, 2018 (UTC) :Just in case – not everybody knows about this, even with a lot of wiki experience. :) You're doing great! (And even have passed my number of edits on the wiki, now.) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 08:34, October 5, 2018 (UTC)